


A step too far

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Mario is a mess, No Lube, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, a lot of crying, i'm really sorry Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco punishes Mario for leaving Dortmund, only he takes his punishment a step too far. Robert finds Mario and does everything in his power to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkest night. **RAPE TRIGGERS**

**Author's Note:**

> Really do not read this if you are triggered by the warnings, it's kind of a terrible story but it's something I wrote for a football challenge.

Marco was in a foul mood when he stormed into the Bayern dressing room and roughly pushed an un-expecting Mario up against the wall of the shower. Marco is thrusting into him as hard as possible, he hadn't bothered to stretch Mario properly and only used spit for lube.

Mario let out a low whine because the thrusting really hurt but at the same time it felt pretty amazing. Mario felt dizzy and not only from need because with every slam Marco smashed his head into the tilted walls. Mario's eyes became slightly blurred and his vision became dark. Mario wanted to turn around and ask why Marco is doing this to him.

All though Mario wanted to scream out the question at the top of his lungs, he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Every time Mario went to say something Marco pushed back into him sending more waves of pain through him.

Marco's next action took Mario completely by surprise, Marco violently pushed Mario so hard that he slipped on the wet tiles and fell roughly onto the wet tiles. Mario whimpered, tasting blood as he smashed his chin and chest against the floor.

"You fucking little traitor" Marco growled and smacked Mario's exposed ass as hard as he could manage, leaving a bruising hand print on the globe of his ass along with the bruise on his chin and the blood running from his nose.

Everything makes sense because Marco hates his guts just because he left Dortmund. Mario decided the only way he's going to get through this is to stroke himself until he came. All though the waves of pleasure ran through him as normal, it didn't give him his usual satisfaction.

Marco came inside of him a few moments later and pulled out of him. He waited a few seconds before he left, looking down at the boy he used to love, laying bleeding and broken on the tiled floor.

Marco swallowed maybe he had taken teaching Mario a lesson a step too far.  


	2. Broken boy

Mario let out a painful grunt and slammed down onto the tiles and it's only then he fled from the scene, leaving Mario alone and broken.

"Marco, what are you doing here?"

 _Shit_ He murmured under his breath seeing Robert arrive around the corner. "Oh nothing" Marco said then quickly disappearing without a care in the world.

Mario curled himself into a ball and started to sob, his tears and blood mixing with the wet tiles on the floor.

"Mario?" Mario heard the voice which sounded a lot like Robert's. "What happened?" Mario said nothing, he just sniffed and let himself be pulled up from the tiles on the floor.

"Shhh" Robert rocked Mario in his arms, doing his best to soothe with no result. This is clearly something that is going to take more than a cuddle to fix. "I'll help you, what do you need Mario?"

"I feel dirty" Mario muttered softly, his face is pushed into Robert's bicep, muffling the words Mario said.

"Do you want me to help you wash?" Mario just nodded. Robert helped Mario up to his feet and wrapped a supporting arm around his waist, then turned on the shower spray.

Mario winched as the warm water stung his skin, the water isn't hot but Mario felt so sore everywhere everything felt worse. Robert scrubbed Mario from head to toe. Mario said nothing, just winced every now and again but cried most of the way through it.

Robert left Mario's face alone because he felt too ashamed to look anyone in the eye right now.

Robert watched as Mario limped out of the shower and headed towards his locker. Mario's hands shook as he pulled out his things sending everything flying everywhere onto the floor.

Mario sunk down onto his knees, instead of picking up his belongings, he smashed his head into the locker and started to cry hysterically. "I'm such a useless prick" Mario screamed out thinking he was alone. "I must have done something wrong, all I did was love him"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened Mario" Robert said softly and started to pick up each of Mario's things and put them into his bag. "It was Marco wasn't it?"

Mario looked up and the look of pure fear in his features told Robert all he needed to know. Mario looked white as a sheet and he still had dried blood on his nose and a blooming black bruise on his chin.

"It was-" Mario started but ended up stopping as he vomited all over the floor and himself. "It was my fault" Mario said softly and sunk down onto the floor and started to cry once again.

"You can't blame yourself Mario" Robert tried again. "What he did to you was unspeakable nobody deserves that"

Mario thrust his head back into the locker, sending a crashing sound throughout the locker room. "I did"

Robert looked at Mario's washed out brown eyes which are usually so beautifully bright and sparkly. Mario is the sweetest person Robert has ever met and it broke his heart to think someone could hurt him in this way.

"Do you want a ride home?" Robert asked, stepping over the vomit and craning over Mario, who gasped and shuffled back. Robert soon realised what he had done and apologised quickly. "I'm sorry Mario, I didn't mean to scare you"

Mario nodded eventually. "I can't drive home" He pulled himself up from the floor and winced as pain shot through his body.

Robert took matters into his own hands and dressed Mario in the clothes from his locker and helped him into the car. Robert took Mario home and decided to stay the night with him.

As soon as Mario opened the front door he collapsed down in the hall way and started to sob once again, much louder than before. He had no idea Robert had followed him in, he just laid sobbing against the hard wood floor.

"I can't leave you Mario"

Mario jumped and turned around. "Why? I'm useless, I deserve this. Please go Robert, you have better things to do with your time"

Robert glanced up the clock which read a little over Midnight, he needed to call Anna but figured Mario is more important and he would phone her once he had gotten the younger one settled.

"Come on Mario, let's get you into bed" Robert pulled a reluctant Mario up from the hard floor and helped him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Where do you keep you pyjamas Mario?" Robert asked calmly after he sat Mario on the edge of the bed. Mario seemingly staring into space pointed in the direction of the chest of draws.

Robert pulls out a long sleeved top as well as bottoms, figuring Mario wouldn't want to see his body right now. Robert walked back over to Mario who is still staring into the same place as before.

Robert followed Mario's gaze up to a photo of Mario and Marco settled on top of Mario's night stand. Robert cursed and knocked the photo onto the floor, making Mario jump in response.

"Come on Mario, i'll help you"

Mario shook his head "no"

"Okay, here you go" Robert said while thrusting the pyjamas into Mario's face who took them and stood up, crying out once again.

"Are you sure you don't want help?"

Mario nodded and looked down at his feet "Turn out the light first please"

Robert did as he was told and helped Mario into his pyjamas then settled him down into the warmth of his bed. Mario curled himself up into a ball and started to cry again.

It broke his heart to see a once so happy and beautiful person in such a bad way and hurt so bad that it would take a lot to help him. The physical pain will here but the mental pain will never leave him.

Robert sighed as he walked out of the room, his eyes still resting on the sobbing body in the bed.

Robert has made it his priority to get Mario all the help he needs, even if it kills it. Marco Reus will pay for this!        

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, i've changed my mind, this will now be a multi-chaptered story


End file.
